


Bolder

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [35]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kiss Battle, F/F, Flash Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home from the Grey Wardens, Bethany meets Merrill again, and for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Dragon Age Kiss Battle. Prompt was "Bethany/Merrill, reunion".

"You're here!" Merrill turned around, eyes sparkling, and all but threw herself at Bethany as she stepped out of the courtyard and into the foyer of her brother's mansion. Almost bowled over by an unexpected armful of elf, Bethany took a moment to assure her balance, then looked down at Merrill with a smile. 

"Indeed I am," she said.

Merrill bounced up on her toes and grinned. "Hawke told us you were coming, because the attacks from the Carta and all, but I wasn't sure I really believed him. You're a Grey Warden, after all, and no one comes back from the Grey Wardens. Well, no one but Anders, but he keeping telling us that he's a special case, and..." Her words trailed off, and she settled back on the soles of her feet, her smile softening. "But it doesn't matter. Here you are, and I'm so very glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you, too." Bethany tightened her hands on Merrill's arms, and then she bent down to kiss her, a light but firm brush against her lips. Four years ago she wouldn't have dared, but her time away, and the light in Merrill's eyes, made her bolder. As did the way Merrill melted into her embrace and kissed her back.


End file.
